The invention relates to a hydraulic vehicle brake system as generally defined hereinafter.
A vehicle brake system of this kind is known, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,479. There, the anti-skid regulating valve is disengaged from the man brake cylinder in the event of brake pressure regulation and connected for that purpose to a source of pressure comprising a pump and a reservoir. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,660; 3,885,392; and 4,129,341 show well known wheel brake systems--with which the present invention can be used.